With(out) You
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Dengannya, ia remuk-tanpanya, ia hancur. / Contains 2 points of view. /#1827MASOTEAM with Halichi Miyamoto, Panda Dayo, and Scalytta
1. Caved in-Tsuna's POV

Dia gemetar.

Sama seperti kali pertama tatapannya bertemu dengan iris kelabu lawan bicaranya–yang kini ia sangat ia gilai. Berusaha _denial,_ sia-sia. Mata itu menyeretnya masuk ke dunia yang selama ini tidak pernah ditemuinya.

Ia membenci tremor yang mengganggu komunikasinya dengan orang yang dituju. Ia tidak menyukai vibrasi menyebalkan yang selalu muncul setiap kali dia berusaha bicara. Parahnya, momen itu hanya terjadi secara eksklusif kalau terkait dengan Hibari Kyouya.

Bukan sia-sia ia belajar bertahun-tahun di sekolah hukum. Bukan percuma juga ia masuk ke perusahaan hukum paling bergengsi di tingkat internasional. Ia sudah hapal ribuan perkara dan sanksinya di luar kepala.

Bedanya, sekarang ia menemui kasus baru. Masalah yang penanganannya di luar jilidan buku undang-undang.

 _"_ _Sebaiknya kau tidak berusaha menemuiku lagi."_

 _Kenapa? Kenapa dulu kau menyedotku masuk, kalau ujung-ujungnya malah melemparku keluar?_

Ia adalah orang yang ekspresif–dia sepenuhnya tahu, dan sadar soal fakta itu–namun tidak sebodoh itu untuk melontarkannya begitu saja pada orang yang ia anggap berharga.

Walaupun untuk sekali ini, ingin sekali ia meledakkan emosinya tepat di wajah Hibari Kyouya. Bayangkan, menudingkan jari tepat di depan hidung pimpinan muda itu, memaki dengan serentetan kalimat yang menusuk hati.

"…tapi aku bukan orang yang seperti itu."

Rasa takutnya dikalahkan dengan agresivitas yang muncul entah dari mana. Tahu-tahu saja jarinya sudah menekan nomor ponsel Hibari. Atau bahkan kakinya sudah dilangkahkan begitu saja ke destinasi–kerajaan kecil sang _terkasih_.

Bedakan kata ini dengan 'kekasih'–karena 'kekasih' adalah frasa yang digunakan untuk mereka yang sudah memiliki hubungan resmi sebagai pasangan yang saling mencinta. Masalahnya, Tsuna belum mencapai tahap itu.

Belum.

Atau mungkin, tidak akan.

"Sawada- _san_?" suara familier Kusakabe muncul dari balik _speaker_ interkom. Suaranya jauh lebih ramah dibanding atasannya. Ia bahkan langsung mengenali wajah Tsuna tanpa perlu mengkonfirmasi dua kali. "Maaf, tapi Kyou- _san_ tidak ingin menerima tamu. Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi."

Kalau sudah begitu, ia hanya tersenyum tipis, menggumamkan permintaan maaf seformal mungkin, sebelum akhirnya memutar tumit meninggalkan kediaman megah itu.

'tamu _'_ dalam kamus Hibari adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi sendiri. Siapa lagi yang rela menekan bel selama berjam-jam, hanya untuk menemui sang eksekutif muda?

Mungkin dulu dia memilih untuk cuek. Justru senang kalau tidak menerima _misscall_ dengan tulisan 'Hibari- _san_ ' di layar. Ia lebih suka meluangkan waktunya dengan rekan sekerja, yang jauh lebih menyenangkan (walaupun Gokudera sangat berambisi mengisi kekosongan hatinya).

Namun sekarang berbeda.

Bagai ketagihan, ia otomatis menerkam ponselnya setiap kali sarana komunikasi itu bergetar. Sedikit-sedikit matanya melirik ke layar, bahkan sengaja mengubah nada dering untuk cepat mendeteksi panggilan dari Hibari.

Nyatanya?

Panggilan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Tidak selama beberapa bulan ini.

Mungkin Hibari sendiri melakukan hal yang sama. Barangkali dia juga mengubah nada deringnya–walaupun mungkin dengan tujuan yang berbeda. Atau mungkin dia muak mendengar dirinya terus-terusan memohon.

Semua penolakan itu seperti berkumpul membentuk satu perintah.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi–atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup."

Tsuna–lagi-lagi–merasa dipecundangi.

.

.

"Bos, bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum di kedai biasa?"

Bahkan ajakan ramah dari Gokudera tidak membuatnya tergerak. Hanya menghadiahi seulas senyum tipis pada bawahannya sambil menggaruk pipi. "Terima kasih banyak, Gokudera- _kun_ –tapi aku sedang tidak ingin."

Gokudera terlalu cerdas untuk tidak menanyakan akar permasalahan secara gamblang. Mata atasannya sudah menceritakan segalanya.

Tsuna masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Bedanya, Tsuna di masa yang sekarang kehilangan target–kalau harus mengesampingkan pekerjaan dan kewajiban umum lainnya.

Bertemu dengan klien baru sama saja membuka luka lama. Ia bersikap profesional sebagaimana mestinya, menyapa dengan senyum yang kini tidak lagi ditarik dengan sepenuh hati–karena separuh yang lain sudah diserahkan pada klien eksekutif yang menyebalkan itu.

Mungkin mentalnya memang lemah. Mungkin ia memang 'herbivora'–seperti yang sering disuarakan oleh Hibari. Ia sadar kalau dirinya tidak bisa setegas, sekuat, dan sekeras Hibari Kyouya.

Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak punya harga diri.

Bukan berarti dia rela membiarkan dirinya di posisi paling bawah hanya untuk meminta kepastian. Ia tidak sebodoh itu. Otaknya tidak hanya berfungsi di saat tertentu. Dengan kemampuan nalar dan logikanya, dia mampu mengkonklusikan satu hal.

Sudah saatnya dia berpindah ke titik yang baru. Titik yang dinamakan _move on._

.

.

Konferensi itu menjadi pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah beberapa bulan berselang–dan akan menjadi pertemuan mereka yang terakhir. Ada ratusan tokoh terkemuka yang diundang, namun semuanya mengabur, menyisakan satu orang yang menjadi pusat fokusnya.

Otak dan hatinya otomatis mendeteksi eksistensi Hibari di meja utama, duduk tegak dengan posisi menghadapnya.

Hatinya juga mencelos ketika seorang wanita mungil di sisi kanannya memperkenalkan diri sebagai tunangan Hibari Kyouya.

 _Tunangan_.

Artinya wanita itulah yang akan menyandang marga Hibari. Wanita itulah yang kelak akan menjadi penopang kehidupan rumah tangga Hibari. Barangkali Hibari membutuhkan wanita itu untuk melahirkan seorang–atau beberapa orang–anak, hal yang jelas tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Tsuna.

... _jadi sebegitu bencikah Anda pada saya?_

Rasa canggung membatasi mereka berdua untuk berbincang di luar formalitas. Jabat tangan yang ia lakukan dengan Hibari belum pernah terasa sekaku ini. Apalagi cara wanita itu merangkulnya seolah menegaskan kalau Hibari adalah miliknya seorang.

Sekalipun begitu, ada satu konfesi yang ingin ia nyatakan ketika akhirnya mereka bertatap muka.

"Aku sudah bahagia, Hibari- _san_. Terima kasih."

Sekalimat itu diucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, walaupun lebih terdengar seperti sugesti diri. Namun itu saja sudah cukup. Ia bahagia. Dan _akan_ berusaha untuk bahagia.

Walaupun faktanya, dia akan menyandarkan punggung di dinding luar ruang pertemuan, menggigit bibir hingga berdarah, berjuang sekuat tenaga agar tangisnya tidak menggema.

Ia menyerah.

.

 **TBC**

.


	2. Lament-Hibari's POV

Ia emosi.

Sama seperti gejolak hatinya ketika menemui sosok kecil yang ringkih itu–yang kini sangat ingin ia lindungi. Tubuh itu membuatnya tega menghancurkan tembok yang selama ini ia bangun tinggi-tinggi, hanya untuk kekuasaan dan harta.

Padahal dulu dia sangat ingin mencela semua detil kecil yang terlihat. Sorot matanya dulu terlihat terlalu ekspresif. Rambutnya terlalu kekanakan. Begitu pula dengan wajahnya. Dan tingginya–semuanya sangat rentan menjadi korban kritikan.

Bedanya, saat ini emosinya meningkat ketika sadar kalau semua detil itulah yang membuat Hibari ingin terus menemuinya.

–atau begitulah ekspektasinya.

" _Kukira selama ini Anda mempercayai saya."_ Suara gemetarnya saat itu terngiang begitu jelas. Hibari sangat mengingat ekspresi terluka yang terpeta di seluruh wajahnya.

 _Dan kukira selama ini aku cukup pantas untuk memilikimu._

Ia bukan orang yang dengan mudah membanjiri hati dengan air mata yang ia tahu tidak akan menyembuhkan luka batinnya–atau luka manapun yang saat ini mendera dirinya, luar dan dalam. Ia tipikal orang yang tenang, observatif dan logis.

–kecuali saat di mana Sawada Tsunayoshi membuatnya mulai memilih hasrat nurani di atas pikiran rasionalnya. Tepatnya, saat di mana Sawada Tsunayoshi berhasil menginvasi fokusnya.

Emosinya disalurkan dengan sedemikian culasnya. Sengaja membuat orang-orang yang terlibat di lingkungan kerjanya jadi ikut menderita. Dia lebih tidak rela membiarkan dirinya terbebani sendirian.

Atau barangkali, sosok penyebab sakit hatinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin lebih berat.

Ponsel yang selama ini sepi pengunjung jadi nyaris tidak berhenti berdering. Kusakabe sampai harus berjaga 24 jam seminggu di depan interkom untuk mengusir sosok yang berusaha menerobos pagar.

Parahnya lagi, pelakunya juga hanya satu. Memangnya siapa lagi yang senekat itu membombardir hidupnya yang _seharusnya_ tenang? Kelinci bodoh mana yang merelakan dirinya masuk ke dalam kandang singa –hanya untuk disodori ancaman setara kematian?

Tangannya nyaris mati rasa karena terus-terusan memegang ponsel. Seolah-olah media itu menjadi sarana menyalurkan kehangatan dari seberang. Inginnya merespons semua panggilan itu, menjawab setiap pesan yang mulai menumpuk di _inbox_.

Tapi apa daya, egonya sudah sedemikian merajalela. Harga diri memaksanya untuk terus menerus menerima tanpa memberi.

Kalau dulu ia masih bisa memelototi orang lain, sekarang menoleh saja ia enggan. Hanya bersedia menyodori punggungnya yang melengkung maju pada siapa pun yang datang.

Dan Tsuna adalah salah satunya.

"Kyou- _san_ , bukannya lebih baik kalau Anda menjelaskan semuanya?" di hari kesekian Kusakabe memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, yang ujung-ujungnya hanya direspons dengan sekali dengus.

 _Menjelaskan apanya._

Dia penjahat. Dan dia tahu itu. Salah besar kalau seorang penjahat minta bantuan seorang penegak keadilan. Ini bukan cerita fiksi di mana seorang penjahat bisa berubah baik karena seorang pahlawan.

Ini adalah kenyataan. Dan kenyataan melarangnya bersatu dengan orang yang bisa saja ia miliki dengan paksa.

Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada yang harus dijelaskan. Semuanya sudah terlalu transparan untuk dipaparkan.

Di hari itu, untuk yang kesekian puluh kalinya, Hibari kembali mengusir Sawada Tsunayoshi. Atau lebih tepatnya, berusaha mengusir perasaan yang terlarang dan tabu baginya.

-walaupun di minggu berikutnya ia mulai merindukan interupsi itu.

.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi lainnya, ia akan berjalan menyusuri koridor, dan pegawai di kiri-kanannya akan menundukkan kepala seiring langkahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Hibari- _san_."

"Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan, Hibari- _san_."

"Selamat pagi, Pak Direktur. Apa kabar Anda baik-baik saja?"

 _Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja, dan tidak, hariku tidak akan menyenangkan._

Sesenang-senangnya ia punya kuasa untuk menundukkan kepala ratusan–tidak, ribuan–orang, belum pernah ia seemosi ini karena gagal menundukkan kepala seorang pengacara muda yang _notabene_ bernyali lebih kecil dari seekor anak kelinci.

Kalau perlu cara ekstrem, dia bisa mematahkan leher si kelinci keras kepala itu–tidak perlu penegasan dua kali kalau dia seorang penjahat, kan?–dan membuatnya sadar siapa yang lebih berkuasa.

Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti dia melarang Sawada Tsunayoshi menciptakan kontak mata dengannya, karena justru itulah yang ia inginkan. Membiarkan mereka yang lebih rendah mendongak dan bertemu pandang.

Setelah bertahun-tahun berinteraksi–secara terpaksa–dengan berbagai jenis orang, ia menemukan sosok baru itu adalah karakter yang ia cari selama ini. Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah karakter yang ia pilih untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya dalam diam.

.

.

"Aku sudah bahagia, Hibari- _san_. Terima kasih."

Ketika mereka bertemu lagi–beberapa bulan kemudian–Hibari nyaris tidak mengenali orang di hadapannya. Senyumnya berbeda, sorot matanya berbeda–semuanya berbeda. Tanpa rambut lebat dan pakaian yang menjadi ciri khasnya, ia tidak mungkin mengakuinya sebagai orang yang sama.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sudah berubah. Sangat berubah.

Tangan yang digenggamnya terasa begitu hangat–namun juga dingin. Menjabat 'mantan' pengacaranya sedikit lebih canggung dibanding bersalaman dengan petinggi-petinggi perusahaan.

Ralat, _jauh_ lebih canggung.

Mengabaikan barisan yang sudah bersiap untuk menyalaminya, ia hanya bisa menangkap punggung mungil itu menjauh dari pandangan. Ia bahkan melupakan sang 'tunangan' yang menggelayut manja di lengannya.

Ekspektasinya, wanita itu bisa mengobati luka hatinya, atau memberikan kehangatan yang sama seperti ketika ia mengenal Tsuna. Harapannya juga, wanita ini bisa membuatnya kembali memilih hubungan lurus-sebagaimana mestinya.

Namun kenyataannya, piring yang sudah pecah hanya bisa ditambal. Tidak bisa utuh lagi sepenuhnya. Kepingan kecil yang seharusnya melengkapi dirinya kini hilang entah ke mana.

Ia tidak membutuhkan wanita manapun. Atau pasangan sesempurna apapun.

Dia membutuhkan Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Ada sesuatu yang memberati hatinya dan menggantung terus di tempat yang sama, seolah enggan untuk beranjak. Udara yang biasanya ia hirup tidak pernah terasa semacet ini sebelumnya.

Ludah yang sudah ia keluarkan tidak bisa lagi ditelannya.

Ia menyesal.

.

 **END**

.

 **Halo, saya kembali dengan proyek #1827MASO ini. Rencananya 3000 kata, tapi karena satu dan lain hal (malas adalah salah satunya), disingkat jadi sekitar 1000 kata.  
** **Mungkin yang lain akan bikin cerita di mana Tsuna-atau bahkan Hibari-akan dilukai habis-habisan. Saya juga kok. Bedanya, saya lebih suka main tarik-ulur perasaan mereka. Karena itulah saya membagi cerita ini menjadi dua sudut pandang yang berbeda.  
Apa cerita ini sudah cukup bikin gemes? Saya tunggu _review_ kalian. ^^**

 **BTW, cerita ini disepakati bersama dengan Halichi Miyamoto, Panda Dayo, dan Scalytta. Kalian bisa cek hasil masoan mereka di ffn. ^^**

 **Xoxo,  
Ayame**


End file.
